


If this is what it takes

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Death, Consensual Violence, Death, Death in a sexual situation, Hanging, I'm Sorry, I'm tagging just in case ok, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Poor Keith, Porn, Porn Star Shiro, Porn stars au, Snuff, Suicide, like seriously, my baby, not suicide technically, only a little tho, please don't read this, porn star lance, that's just what happens when people die okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Everybody goes into bad places in their livesnot everybody makes it out of there alive(please heed the tags! We have videoed, legal, consensual death of a major character and I really don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable so plz move along if you're not here for that!)





	If this is what it takes

**Author's Note:**

> hey fun fact! This has murder in it and it's not something you should read if that bothers you
> 
> Sorry, I just.. warnings guys. No kids beyond this point
> 
> Yeah, I'm looking at you Emily. You're underage and shouldn't be viewing this sort of material

You didn't end up handing over your passport and driver's license at the front counter of a porn center because you were in a good place. Heck, this particular place didn't even become /legal/ until people were so desperate to get rid of the millions wasting away on the streets that they'd do anything to get rid of them.

The gimmick was simple; you hand over all your human rights at the front desk, go into the back, they use you in videos for as long as they want to, then they kill you on those same cameras and donate a set amount of money to help other people not be in the same situation you were to end up signing up. Safe, effective, and less people died.

Supposedly.

"Mr. McClain will be out to assist you momentarily." A white-haired lady with a clipboard said, walking up to him in the waiting room. "He and his partner are doing a shoot tonight. You'll be the star." She smirked softly.

"I thought we got time before that happened?" Keith frowned. "Get used to the idea or whatever."

Allura rolled her eyes. "Usually. But we're running slow on sign ups right now so you're all we got. You're not legally a person anymore anyway, why should we care what you think?" She shrugged and walked away.

She was right, of course. If Keith hadn't been ready to face this he shouldn't have walked inside this building. Still. He hadn't really expected it to happen that night.

"Keith?" A chipper boy in blue lingerie that covered exactly /nothing/ stood before him. "Come on, we've only got a few hours before the show and we have a ton of work to do."

Keith followed him without question. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets and sighing. A few hours. That was something, at least. "You must be Mr. McClain?" He'd seen this man on ads on TV for their site. The main star or whatever. One of three of the stars that had immunity from death here. You had to be pretty damn good for them to decide that having you alive was sexier to people than watching you die. "Where are we going?"

"Name's Lance. We're going to get you a proper shower and find some clothes for you to wear. I think leather would look good." Lance smirked, looking him over. "Wish we could do something about that hair, but we just don't have the time. Some makeup and a good wash should help. Anyone looks sexy if they try." He winked, pulling Keith into a huge dressing room. People were everywhere, checking costumes, making adjustments, everything.

"Bathroom." Lance directed, pulling Keith into a row of shower stalls. "The instructions of what to do is written on the wall of each stall. Follow every direction. I mean it. If you skip or skimp on even one moisturizer not only will i notice before you even leave the shower I'll make you repeat the entire process over again and we don't have time for that. Got it?" Lance threatened, glaring at Keith.

Keith gulped and nodded. "Got it." A seamstress was measuring his height and waist, but was finished once Lance signaled for him to go ahead with his shower.

Damn. Lance hadn't been kidding. Keith frowned at the list of things he was to do. At the end of each direction was a shelf with the appropriate bottle of lotion and shampoos and soaps and whatnot. Honestly Keith didn't even know half of this existed before this moment. But he had to hurry. So he began to read through the directions and follow them exactly. He had one job to do for the rest of his life. Might as well get it right.

X X X X X X X X

"Red. Like his jacket." Lance surveyed the racks of clothing in front of him. "And black. Nice and punk."

"How about this?' A seamstress held out a thin red bralette with black studded leather shorts. High-waisted with a pair of thigh high black laced up shoes to match.

Lance smirked. "Perfect. Make sure his hair is soft. That's important, alright? Red lipstick, perfect smokey eyes, the whole deal. I want the perfect pinup femme bad boy." He ordered, giving the woman the outfit back and waving her away. He sighed and went to find Shiro setting up the set with rose petals and fake flickering candles. Not to forget the highlight of the evening; the throne-style chair with black rope hanging above it. Already tied into a knot.

"Everything looks perfect babe." Lance grinned, throwing his arms around his 'costar'. They were close, but never official. After all, nothing was certain in a business like this.

Shiro laughed and brought Lance in for a hug and a quick kiss. "How's our new costar doing? Nervous about his only debut?"

"Seems pretty resigned to it, actually. I found the perfect outfit for him though. He's gonna look soooo freaking sexy. You'll want to put me on a rope and fuck him instead." Lance teased, shaking his hips tauntingly.

Shiro laughed. "Maybe I will. You don't know me." He winked and pinched Lance's ass.

Allura walked in, her clipboard still firmly in her hands. "We need to get started soon. Where is he?" She frowned, checking the time. "Fifteen minutes until testing. Thirty until we're live."

"Here he is." The seamstress brought in a stumbling Keith. He looked like sex on two legs, but incredibly uncomfortable. "Any modifications before we start?"

Keith gulped. "M-modifications? What do you-?"

"No. Nothing." Lance grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him over to the bed. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna open with the three of us making out. It's a simple scene, all you do is let us drag you around set, show you off a little, then we're gonna hang you and it'll be over." Lance smiled and gave Keith a kiss on the cheek.

Keith nodded, trying not to look at the obvious bulge in Lance's panties grew. "Okay. Okay, I'm fine." He smiled back, much less reassured than he tried to make himself seem.

"Good." Allura chirped. "Lights! Coran can we get a camera and mic check real quick?" She called out, running to the sound booth.

Shiro came up behind Keith, grinding against his perky ass. "They're auctioning off the body you know. Bunch of rich a-holes in the back just waiting for you to snuff out so they can fuck your corpse." He grinned, licking up Keith's neck. "Wish I had that kinda money."

"Stop freaking him out. You're gonna do great Keith." Lance promised, pulling him away from Shiro and onto the bed. "Don't mind Shiro, okay? He's a total freak. Just moan nice and loud whenever we do something and make sure to struggle when you're hanging. Give them a good show, you know?" He purred, pressing kisses up Keith's arm. "You're gonna do great."

"We're live in thirty seconds people! Places!" Allura screamed, taking her place behind the cameras. "Alright guys. Just start making out. You know the drill."

Keith whimpered softly as Lance and Shiro placed themselves on either side of him, kissing and nipping at his neck. It was hard not to reciprocate, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to. He didn't know half of what he was supposed to do. Just relax and die.

"Fucking slut." Shiro growled, biting hard enough to tease cries of pain from Keith. "Can't wait to see you squirming on a rope as you die." He grinned, scratching his thighs so hard one of his shoes came undone, slipping down his thigh.

Lance purred, pushing the rest of the ruined shoe down Keith's leg, tugging his hair roughly to reach his neck to add his own marks against Shiro's. He'd never admit it out loud (being the more calm and supporting of the two) Lance couldn't wait to see Keith dead. He'd look beautiful and perfect. Besides, other than these nights he barely got to sleep with his lover.

"You're thinking too much." Shiro whispered before returning to regular volume. "Ready to hang?"

Keith nodded, letting the men lead him to the chair and help him stand up. He fixed the rope around his neck and let Lance tie his hands together with a red ribbon. Perfect and picturesque. He closed his eyes and waited for the drop as Shiro pulled the chair out from under him.

"Get under his babe." Shiro directed Lance to kneel under Keith's wriggling body, raising the rope so Keith couldn't hope to stand as he whimpered, desperate for air. The drop hadn't been near enough to kill him and the asphyxiation was setting in slowly.

Lance purred and brought his coworker in for a kiss as Keith emptied his bladder over them, signifying he was loosing the last of his consciousness. They made out sloppily in the stream, Lance not even flinching as Shiro pulled out a gun and held it to Lance's chest, apologizing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna be honest here and say most of those warning were for my beta writer bc she hates it when I kill off characters


End file.
